You'll be there, wont you?
by YamiRox1010
Summary: They say Yugi's father is away on business, and yet we never see or hear from him. Then after the first season Yugi's mom is never really seen again. Maybe there's a reason and it is just taboo to talk about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I know I have my other Fanfic that I'm writing, but this idea has been in my head for a while now and I can't wait until the ending of the other fic to write it, because that will just be way too far away. Anyways I am going to point out that since it is never mentioned anywhere what exactly Yugi's father actually does for work, just that he is away on business, so I can take a little liberty with it. Anyways I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Warning: There will be very mild swearing, nothing too extreme like the f-word or anything like, but ones that are considered low on the spectrum and they only happen like 2-3 times. Nothing too major, but I thought it was worth mentioning up here since this is rated T.**

Battle City has been won, the world has been saved, and I'm bored. Not that I want another threat to come and try and kill us all, but you get a little used to the adventure after a while. It has been about 3 weeks since Battle City and I have gone back to my usual school routine, where nothing out of the ordinary happens. I guess I should be thankful for it, but really can there be something to do? We have been searching for a way for the other me to get his memories back, but all we have are small ideas with no real substantial evidence. So here I am just watching tv in the living room trying to entertain myself.

As I was flipping through the channels for who knows how long, I finally came across something interesting. Granted it was a business channel so maybe not entertaining, but interesting definitely. Apparently Kaiba corp. has bought out Plastic Techworks Inc. They make the special microchips for the duel disks, I guess Kaiba wanted to have control of them or something. Now, normally I wouldn't care what Kaiba does with his business, I don't understand enough to even try and attempt to care, but this company happens to be the one my father works for. I got my hopes up a little that maybe because Kaiba now owned the company he worked for, that maybe he would get to come home more often, I noticed that since Duelist Kingdom I have only seen him about 4 times. 4 times in 2 whole years, on Christmas and mom's birthday. I know it's selfish wanting him to come more often considering how busy he is and that he sends home money to keep us going, but I wish he could come home more than 2 times a year.

It escaped my mind at some point, knowing that even though Kaiba had done us plenty of favors before, he had only done them grudgingly and after we asked him, so the chances of him doing it on his own were slim to none. I wasn't about to ask him to transfer dad either, I knew he had more important things to worry about than to do that, and I didn't feel like finding out the price for asking for that favor. Granted it would probably just be another duel with him, but still I wasn't going to bother him over that. Plus dad would probably ask to be transferred once he saw that Kaiba corp. was based in Domino, right?

2 weeks later we were in school. It was the study hall period and we were all mostly talking, not having much homework assigned to us tonight. All of a sudden Kaiba got up from his desk and left. None of us thought anything of it, since he does it all the time to leave school and go run his company, but then he came back with 2 pieces of paper. I guess he went to the library to print something out or something. He put the papers in an envelope and sealed it up, nothing unusual, except that after he finished he came over to my desk and handed the envelope to me.

"Don't open it here. Go straight home today and read it where you'll have some space." Was all he said to me before briskly leaving the classroom for good this time.

I went home like he said not questioning it, figuring it must be important. I went home and into my room. The other me had been strangely quiet today, considering what had happened I expected at least a comment or something. When I opened the envelope I found the 2 papers that he put in there folded in half. One was labeled with a big 1 and the other labeled with a 2. I naturally unfolded the one with the 1 first. I discovered that it was a letter, or actually a better way to describe it would be to say that it was a printed out email.

_Dear Mr. Motou,_

_I am contacting you because I have a proposition for you. I have just bought out the company you work for and am now your new boss so I have the power to do this. I have noticed that your son is Yugi Mouto and that despite him living in Domino, you are always all over the world traveling. I am offering to transfer you to a job that pays the same, but would be closer to home and allow to be home if that is what you wish. Keep in mind this is a one time only offer and I will not offer it again, the only reason I'm taking the time to write this is that I owe your son a favor, no other reason than that. Reply to this email within 3 days with your answer._

_Seto Kaiba_

I was ecstatic at the thought of dad coming home, but I was too much in shock that Kaiba had done this. What favor did he think he owed me? I mean, he seemed pretty upset over the fact that I beat him in Battle City, so I didn't know what he was talking about. I pushed it aside knowing I could just ask him tomorrow while saying thank you to him, even if he didn't want to hear it knowing him. I remembered that there was a second paper at that moment and could only guess that it was my dad's reply. I was excited to say the least and couldn't stay still. So I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_I thank you for your generous offer, but it is not needed. I am quite happy traveling around and doing my work. If it is alright with you I would like to keep my current job. Also I have seen the tournaments and I can clearly see that you are not friends with my son and his little groupies, so I feel comfortable telling you this. I might've taken you offer a couple of years ago, before all this tournament business, but I'm sure even you must agree that my son is a freak. He is believing all the magic stupidity and do you see him when he duels? Changing personalities like that? I don't want to have to deal with that, I rather not associate myself with him as much as possible. I understand you had a favor to fulfill, but you can just tell him you asked and I declined, nothing out of the ordinary, he should be happy with that if I know him like I do. _

_Surasaki Motou_

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't comprehend.

I didn't know what was going through my head at that moment. I'm pretty sure I heard a strangled sob break through at one point, but I couldn't really tell. I just sat there on my bed with tears streaming down my face. How could he say those things about me? How could he call me a freak? I didn't know what was going on. Was that why he never came home anymore? I just couldn't _anything_.

I don't know how much later it was, but my mom had come in my room to check on me since I had been in there all afternoon. When she saw me, she ran over to me and was hugging me asking what was wrong, but I couldn't answer, I was still in that state of shock. She had spotted the papers in my hand and looked at them briefly. She said that she would go downstairs and show grandpa and they would look at it together. I didn't care really, but she still dragged me down the stairs and sat me at the dining table.

She helped grandpa close up the shop early and they joined me at the table. Grandpa was asking me what was wrong too, but I still couldn't answer, there was just tears streaming down my face. Mom mentions the letter to him and they read them together in the same order I had.

To say grandpa was angry was an understatement. His face was turning red and he couldn't even talk. Mom on the other hand was angry, but it didn't seem real for some reason. I couldn't place it, but I chalked it up to my broken state of mind.

Once grandpa calmed down he led me away from the table and sat me down in the living room. He said he would make my favorite for dinner tonight and not dwell on it. I just dumbly nodded not really knowing what else to do, because I didn't know what I wanted at that moment. That was when I heard mom on the phone in the kitchen.

"What do you mean you don't want to come home?!" She yelled

I couldn't hear what was said on the other end of the line, but my mom's answer wasn't helping.

"I don't care if he's here Surasaki, I want to see my own husband every once in a while, and here you get an offer that gets you the same pay, but you get to see me more often and you don't take it, all because of him? I mean come on the whole magic thing is a phase he's going through, he'll get over it, same with his little dueling habit. You can't use that as an excuse to not come and see me!"

I couldn't couldn't even believe it, she wasn't angry with him for saying what he did, just that he wouldn't be here to come and see her?! She thought everything I went through was just a stupid little phase?! At least she hadn't called me a freak but still, for me this was all real and she just blows it off. I could physically feel myself breaking at her words. My granda must of heard her too because then that screaming match started. I didn't listen to it too much, but soon after it ended she huffed into living room and upstairs. I heard some ruckus and then she came back down with a bag, glared at me and left.

I didn't know what was going on. Everything that I thought I knew was wrong. To find out like that, that my parents thought this way about me, broke my heart. I was really extremely grateful that Kaiba had warned me to come home first before reading that, because if this had happened at school I don't know what I would've done. I was also thankful it was Friday and that I didn't have school tomorrow because I don't think I could've gone.

Grandpa made hamburgers for dinner and we ate them silently. I couldn't think of the words to say to him, and I don't think he knew what to say to me. Plus I think he was still calming down from the incident with my mom. I didn't fault him for it. He did ask one thing before I went to bed though.

"Yugi, where is the millennium puzzle?"

It was then that it suddenly clicked why the other me was so quiet today, I had forgot to put the puzzle back on after I took a shower this morning. I was late for school and rushing and ran out of the room without putting it back on, and then I remembered halfway to school and conceded to apologize to him later. Then this happened and it completely slipped my mind again.

With that I ran up to my bedroom and threw on my puzzle. I then jumped on my bed and laid down, holding the puzzle to my chest with my eyes closed. When the mind link first reconnected I mostly felt hurt and betrayal for leaving him behind like that. I began hysterically apologizing trying to appease him, whether it was genuine guilt or just not wanting anymore people to hate me today I didn't know.

I think he could sense that something was seriously wrong with me because all the emotions in the mind link changed to concern and worry. He was sending soothing waves through it in an attempt to calm me down, which did to a point, but at this point in time I finally realized that what I had been wanting since reading that letter was his presence. I closed my eyes and started crying, not being able to hold it in anymore. This only made the other me's worry increase tenfold, but by then I was too emotionally exhausted to stay awake and went to sleep.

I woke up in my soul room, I guess despite my body needing sleep my mind was still too restless to sleep properly. I decided to go over to the other me's side if he let me in knowing I wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon on my side.

I crossed the corridor and knocked on his door. It opened a couple of seconds later with him standing there. He invited me in and we sat on some stairs that were close to the door. We stayed there sat next to each other in silence for a couple of minutes, but I knew I had already freaked him out enough crying myself to sleep that he was going to ask soon.

"Aibou, what's wrong? I can sense that your mind is in great unrest and you're in pain. What happened while you didn't have the puzzle on?" He asked getting straight to the point, not even caring to ask why I left him behind this morning.

I sighed not really wanting to relive it, but wanting nothing more than to just poor all my feeling out onto him knowing he would say what I needed to hear to feel better. So I sucked it up and told him.

"At school today Kaiba gave me an envelope containing two printed out emails in it. I don't know if you were paying attention that day when I found out, but the company my f-father works for got bought out by Kaiba corp. Anyways, he told me not to open them up until I got home and had some space." Kami even mentioning my father was hard right now, much less what he did, I didn't know how I was going to get through all of this.

"I vaguely remember you thinking about it a little in your head, but it seemed you were having a personal moment and I didn't want to intrude so I didn't eavesdrop any longer."

"Yeah, I was thinking about how he never really came home anymore. Anyways, Kaiba sent an email to my dad offering to transfer him to a position where he would be able to come home more often saying he owed me a favor for something."

The other me looked perplexed after I finished saying this, I think he was trying to figure out what favor Kaiba owed us. He then asked:

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing, shouldn't you be happy that this is happening, or do you not have a good relationship with him because of something that happened before you solved the puzzle and you don't want him back home?"

"No, no I was happy, giddy even at the thought of dad being here more often. That is until I read his reply back to Kaiba."

"Tell me Aibou, what did it say?"

"He rejected the offer. He called me a f-freak. Said that I was stupid for believing in magic and that it was weird that when I dueled I switched with you. He said he wanted to associate himself with me as little as possible." I was starting to break down again at this point. Tears were streaming down my face again and I was shaking, but I went on. "M-my mom found me some time later, I don't know how long, and saw the letters. She brought me downstairs and her and grandpa looked at them too. As you can guess grandpa was livid, but mom she was mad at dad for not coming home to see her, not caring what he said about me. She said that everything I've been going through is just some silly phase and that I would get over it. That caused her and grandpa to start fighting, which ended in her packing a bag and leaving after glaring at me."

I was fully breaking down at this point, hugging myself into a ball and sobbing uncontrollably. The other me looked downright pissed, but seeing I needed more attention first he calmed himself down. He then picked me up and put me in his lap. This caused me to turn and throw my arms around his neck and start crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started rubbing circles into my back in an attempt to calm me down.

After a little while I was breathing normally again, but I was still clinging to him for dear life, not wanting him to go away.

"Are they right other me? Am I just a freak? Both my father and mother want nothing to do with me, and have been faking it for the past two years." I looked up to see his face, he was looking down at me horrified that I could even think such a thing. His grip on my waist tightened and he gave me a long hug.

"Never would that be true Aibou. You're not a freak by any means. You have lots of friends and a loving grandfather, which is by no definition a freak. Don't listen to that bastard, that would say something like that about his own son, or that woman that would dare pretend that all of this was fake. You are a strong and kind person who doesn't deserve that kind of ridicule."

"You won't leave me like they did, will you?"

"Never Aibou, never. I'll always be here with you. I promised you that the day you solved the puzzle."

Hearing those words caused a whole new wave of tears to wash over me and I continued crying into his shoulder. He just sat there rubbing circles into my back sending soothing waves through the link to make me alright.

I really don't know how long I sat there crying, but as time went on the room kept getting fuzzier and fuzzier. I could feel my grip loosening and felt myself finally calming down. I was right about the other me being what I needed. I think my mind had finally calmed down enough to go to sleep properly, and that's what I did, right in his arms.

I woke up the next morning at 11. I guess I stayed in the other me's soul room later than I thought which caused me to sleep pretty late. He appeared beside me the next moment.

"How are you feeling Aibou?"

"A lot better." I replied genuinely "Thanks for last night by the way, I really needed that. You even comforted me after me leaving you trapped in there all day and forgetting about you."

"Anything for you Aibou, besides it's not the first time you had to leave me behind in order to get to school on time, your well-being comes first and foremost, I would never leave you alone after seeing breakdown like that."

"Still, thank you, really. That hit a nerve I never thought would be hit again, especially not from my own parents. What happened after I fell asleep, by the way?"

"Nothing, I just carried back to your own soul room so that the puzzle couldn't give you nightmares and I returned to mine. Your mind was just exhausted and wanted to sleep at that point, so I let it. Your grandfather came by earlier to check on you considering how long you have been asleep so you should go reassure him that you're fine, physically anyways."

After that I did exactly as he told me and then helped grandpa out with the shop for the rest of the day. At dinner grandpa was constantly asking me if I was alright and I assured him I was and that I would get through this, just in my own way. He seemed to finally accept it after about 15 minutes of protests and went up to bed. Sunday flew by and the next day I was back in school. My friends were the first to hoard me to ask me what the envelope was. Not really wanting to tell them all about it in the middle of school I promised them that I would tell them after school when hanging out. They accepted that and left me alone.

With that out of the way I was determined to go and talk to Kaiba. I suspected that he knew I was going to want to talk about it with him so when he passed us in the halls he told me to meet him up on the roof during lunch since we only had a couple of more minutes before class. I obliged and waited.

At lunch I went to the roof with Kaiba already there.

"Thank you. One for trying and two for telling me to wait until I got home to read that, I don't think I would've been to finish school after that."

"Tch, like I said in the email I owed you a favor, nothing more."

"A favor for what though? I don't remember doing anything in which you were indebted to me for."

"Don't worry about it just know that I owed you one and now I don't that's all. Besides no one gets to talk about my rival like that, you deserve more respect than that."

With that he pushed me out of the way of the door and left me standing there dumbfounded. I knew I was right about a nice guy being in there somewhere, even if he doesn't show it the same way as everyone else. Besides, I knew that he didn't owe me a favor, he would have been pestering me for a way to make up his debt far before now.

After school I told my friends like promised. Anzu was over in a second hugging me telling me that it was all lies, Jou looked akin to grandpa and and Honda was the same as Jou. I told then I was fine, that I got over it with the weekend and that we shouldn't dwell on it. They didn't believe me, and I wouldn't have either, but then again, they didn't have the other me. They didn't have his unwavering devotion to me and because of that I knew I was going to be fine, because in the end you'll be there, won't you?

**Whoop! 8 whole pages over here. If you're wondering about Yugi's father's name I don't know either I just picked some random name that popped into my head it has no meaning. Also look at that! I gave Kaiba a heart, aren't I sweet? I'm just glad to finally get this story out of my head and into words, it had been bothering me for a couple of weeks now. Anyways please leave a review telling me how you liked it! R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I'm back! This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I kept getting followers, so I thought I would give them something. I just have to ask, did I make it seem like it was going to be continued? I did label the story as complete, yet I kept getting follows. Anywho, here is a little continuation of the story.**

**P.S.: Thanks to Charminghex99 for the review that gave me the idea for this.**

**Also before we begin I want to give a huge thank you to those who**

**Faved: **

**Night of StarClan**

**Yamino Tenshi 202**

**YuugiYY**** fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail**

**fidato**

**piccolaanime1**

**the girl who envies books**

**wolfmoon21**

**xoxdreamrrxox**

**and/or Followed:**

**JJB91**

**ShandyCandy**

**YuugiYY**

**fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail**

**the girl who envies books**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_**Of Course I'll Always be There...Aibou**_

They made my hikari cry. They made him relive his insecurities once more. They, the ones who were supposed to take care of him and protect him, called him a freak. They broke his heart.

They are going to _pay._

I know I promised him that I would stop with my shadow games, but they are not getting away with this. For him to be so emotionally upset, that he runs into _my_ soul room of all places, desperate for some sort of positive affection. For him to cling to me for dear life, afraid that I'll leave. For him to lose _his faith_ in me, the one he should never doubt. I will never let them get away with this. Nobody will stop me from my revenge, not even Yugi.

The next day at school I spotted Kaiba in the hallway and asked Yugi if I could talk to him for a minute alone. He innocently agreed not thinking anything of it and went to the back recesses of his mind.

"Kaiba!"

He turned around to acknowledge me surprisingly "What do you want Mouto?"

"Look, I'll owe you one, I just need you to do something for me."

"What?" He replied, not really interested, but willing to consider it.

"Get Y-my father to Japan, it doesn't need to be a transfer, just get him in the country near here. It can just be some sort of job and I need it to last at least 3 days." I said stumbling on the word my. I was going to say Yugi, but this is Kaiba and I don't feel like having that argument, especially if I want him to do me this favor.

"So you want me to bring your father over here, even after he said all that about you?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." I said devilishly smirking "Also, I need you to track my mom's credit card so I can find out where she is."

He stared at me hard for a long time. I honestly thought he was going to just brush me off and pretend we never had this conversation. Then again, no one would ever expect the Seto Kaiba to give an act of kindness for no reason. So when he said this, I really didn't know if I was surprised or totally expecting it from my rival.

"He'll be here this Thursday for 1 week, in the Yokozawa Hotel across town. Don't worry about your mom, she'll be there. Meet me there at 4 pm on Saturday so I can get you in, and don't you dare be late. Lastly, next Wednesday you get to Kaiba Corp building at 3 O'clock sharp and we're having to have a duel as my payment. We clear?"

"Crystal Kaiba."

He stalked off saying nothing more. I went to Yugi's homeroom and gave him control back while simultaneously thanking him. It was only Tuesday at the moment so I had time to plan just what kind of game they were going to get to play.

The week seemed to fly for once. It was suddenly Saturday morning, and I was preparing to meet Kaiba this afternoon. I had to make something up to Yugi as to why I needed to be alone Saturday. I came up with the excuse that I needed to go to the museum at 4 to see the new Egyptian exhibit and that I wanted to see it on my own first, because I thought it might have a clue to my memories. He seemed a little disappointed, but he seemed to come to the conclusion that my pride wouldn't let him help me until I had at least given it a try myself. I really don't want to admit it but that is kind of true, but I mostly care that I got an excuse to go through with my plan.

I took a train across town to the hotel and spotted Kaiba at the entrance to the hotel. It was a pretty prestigious hotel, I can see why I was going to need him to get in. None the less he approached the counter and asked for the room for Yugi's father and got a room key. I assume that he booked the reservation which was why he was allowed to get it. I really didn't care I was getting far too excited than I should be to confront them. He told me that they had a private penthouse suite on the 25th floor. Oh good, no one to hear the screams. He handed me the room key and pointed me to the elevator, then left without a word once more. I didn't care, I didn't need a third wheel anyways. I climbed onto the elevator and hit the button with 25 on it. On the way up I pulled out my a deck of playing cards. I thought I should give them a bit of a classic, for good old times.

The elevator doors opened into a small hallway that lead straight to the suite. I silently walked in, but made sure to close the door hard enough to hear. I did want my presence to be known after all.

"Who told the maids you could just walk in here?! Get out at once!" Please the maids would actually say something when walking in, are you really stupid enough to not know this. I continued to stalk into the room knowing they weren't doing anything. They were sitting at a coffee table arguing. I positioned myself on a wall and got comfortable, I had a feeling it would be a while before my presence was noticed once again. I was right because it took them 5 whole minutes to notice me. He swiveled around and yelled: "Are you really not go-"

"Y-yugi? What are you doing here?! How did you get in here?" His mother asked.

I broke into a chuckling fit at this, honestly I know we look very similar, I get it, but we do have our differences. I just thought his own parents would be able to spot them. I was wrong.

"Well, _mother_ I was in the area and decided to come and say hi, since _father _was in town. As for getting in, well, let's just say I have some friends in high places."

"Oh please, I know that Kaiba brat showed you everything. I'm honestly surprised you're not in your room crying because I called you a few names." He sneered

"I guess I did do that, at first that is, but you know everyone can get over things." I replied

"A weak, little, freak like you get over things? How cute."

"Then again, that would involve me actually _being_ Yugi." I continued on from my previous statement.

"What are you getting at? You are clearly Yugi." His mother interjected.

"Am I though? You raise your son for 17 years and you can't even see the difference?"

"You're wearing his clothes, you have that blasted puzzle of his and you have his hair. You are clearly my son, now stop talking nonsense and get out." She sneered

"No." I said simply and with such absoluteness they stiffened. "You do not trespass on my Hikari's soul and simply get away with it." My anger radiating through now.

"Your Hikari?" She asked slightly nervous

"Yugi, naturally." I said

"Oh ho, and what do you plan to do about it?" His father asked with sudden re-confidence that I was about to smack right out of him.

"Let's play a game shall we."

"Why would I play a game with you?" He snorted "How about this, get out now and never show your face to me again or I'm calling security to deal with you."

"Not likely, Kaiba made some arrangements, so to say." He didn't , but I knew he would buy it. "Look at it this way, play a little game and I'm out of your lives forever. We can even make a bet if you like." I said as sweetly as my voice allowed me to sound.

"Ugh, fine, if I win I want you to make sure we can never see your face again, which means no tournaments or anything of the sorts. Pus it will keep you from embarrassing us in front of the entire world."

"Fine, and if I win you go through a punishment game, don't worry very little participation is required."

"Whatever, what's the game?" He said exasperatingly.

"Poker." I said with a vicious smirk. "We will play 1 all in round of texas hold'em, and who ever wins, wins. Simple as that."

I put the deck of cards, that had been in my hand the whole time, on the table. I told him to shuffle the deck however he liked, you know to make sure it was fair. I then had Yugi's mother deal out the cards and the game commenced. I had a pair of kings, but I know he has something better. How,you ask? Simple. I saw when he was shuffling that he was adding extra cards, most likely aces, and stopped at a precise time, most likely to favor himself. The flop was turned over and revealed to be an Ace, 5, and a Jack. Nothing to help me at the least. The turn was turned over revealing an Ace once more. Lastly, the river was turned over revealing a 9. This was going to be an interesting reveal, but judging by the smirk on his face he has a pair of aces already giving him a four of a kind. Hasn't this fool ever heard of a poker face?

I showed off my pair of kings meaning I had a two pair. His smirk grew when he saw them, he then threw down his aces and declared himself victor.

"Well, well, looks like your overconfidence was your downfall, wasn't son?" He said condescendingly.

"Tch. Pretty funny coming out of the mouth of a cheater." I retorted.

"Cheater?! How dare you!" He yelled.

Keeping calm I grabbed the deck and spread the cards out on the table. The deck now had an extra 4 aces in it. "Now isn't it funny that I walked in here with a standard 52 card deck and now it has some extras in it." I said chuckling. "You know what I hate more than those who bully those weaker than them? No? I'll give you a hint. I _despise_ cheaters who can't even play one game fairly. Now is time for you to face your penalty game!"

I could feel the millennium puzzle activating and the 3rd eye appear on my forehead. Yugi's mother screamed and his father was backing away slowly. Both were looking for some route of escape, to ensure they didn't find it I spread my shadows across the room trapping them in here with me. Most importantly, the door and windows were blocked off, that and now I really could make sure no one heard the screaming.

"And here you two said magic wasn't real! Tell me, am I your son now?" I yelled out laughing maniacally. I will admit that I am enjoying this far more than I should be, but I haven't had the chance to have this much fun in a while. His mother ran to the place where the door should be in hopes of finding it. She didn't. His father continued backing away until he hit the spot where the wall would've been. After seeing this his mother started hysterically screaming "Somebody help us! He's insane!" Oh the joy of watching pathetic souls before I send them to the shadow realm.

I was soon bored with their latch ditch attempts to escape and decided to just get down to business.

"Now, should you ever escape the shadow realm, remember one thing. Never, under any circumstances show your faces to Yugi again, or you will be met with a far worse fate!" The puzzle glowed and their eyes went hollow signifying that their souls were gone. I retracted my shadows and left the room. I took the bus back to the game shop and let Yugi have control once more. It was around 5:30 and his grandfather was downstairs making dinner. He asked me how my day went, and if I found out anything. I told him I didn't, but my day was interesting nonetheless. I receded to my soul room after that, making it so he couldn't ask anymore questions. He didn't bring it up the next day or the one after, so I took that as him being satisfied with my answer.

When Wednesday rolled around, I remembered I had to give Kaiba his duel. Unfortunately, Yugi just made plans with Jou to go to the arcade after school, they were even supposed to meet at the same time as Kaiba and I. Great.

During study hall Yugi was doing nothing but staring into space. I took the opportunity to talk with him since I wouldn't be interrupting his studies.

"Yugi."

"Oh! Hi other me!"

"Hello Aibou." I said chuckling "Just wondering if you find that wall interesting."

"What? Oh! Ha ha, no I'm just don't with my homework and I got bored. Did you need something?"

"Yes actually, I need you to cancel with Jou after school today, we have to go to Kaiba Corp building at 3."

"And why are we doing that exactly?"

"Remember on Saturday when I said I had and interesting day?" 

"Yes. What does that have to do with it?"

"Well, last week after I talked to Kaiba we had plans to meet up at the museum. I told him that if he went I would owe him one. That debt is to be repaid with a duel at 3 today."

"You didn't think to bring it up until now?"

"I forgot...I'm just so used to him ambushing us that it slipped past me."

"True, I'll give you that other me." He said chuckling to himself.

"Sorry, I meant to give you some kind of forewarning."

"No harm done I guess. I just hope Jou's not too disappointed."

"I'm sure he'll perk up when he hears you're canceling to go and beat Kaiba again."

"True. True."

Jou happened to be across the room actually doing some work, but losing any attention span he had for it quickly. I saw him spot Yugi and immediately drop his things to come and talk to him deciding that this was more fun. Typical Jou. Yugi promptly canceled with him non-stop apologizing. I was right about Jou not minding though, he just wished he could come and watch.

School ended at 2 and Yugi went home to drop off his things. We then started walking to Kaiba Corp. Kaiba was there to greet us outside, or what Kaiba considers greeting anyways, and led us to a massive room perfect for big holograms of our monsters. We of course beat him, albeit with some challenge, but still beat him. The duel took 2 hours altogether, it was a fun 2 hours though, even Yugi seemed to be on a high after that duel. We went home and into his room He was exhausted after that and wanted to rest. Before he could fall into his nap though I left him with a message.

"Yugi, to answer your question, from when you were in my soul room. It does not matter if you want me or not, even if you come to hate me, you will be my partner until the end of time. What this means is, of course I'll always be there...Aibou."

**OK. This story is really now complete. No more epilogues, this was a treat in itself. Again thank you all for supporting this story and I hope you liked Yami's revenge. ^.^ R&amp;R please!**


End file.
